


【2top】共犯

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 仿藤野严九郎《谨忆周树人君》
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro





	【2top】共犯

因为是多年前的旧事了，所以记忆不是很清楚。好吧，我会尽我所能回忆。

我可以确定的是，我从千叶县立犊桥高等学校专职到私立平冢学园高等学校是昭和61年末的事。在那之后两年或三年，正君，不，中居君进入了私立平冢学园高等学校学习。也许就那一两年的事，学校没有设立入学考试，后来应当是有的，中居君和五十人左右的新入校生以及十几人的留级生一起听课。

中居君身材不高，脸比一般的女孩子还要小，看上去人很聪明。记得那时中居君的身体并不太好，脸色时而苍白时而蜡黄，没有什么血色。当时我主讲英文，中居君上课时少有认真的，如若我提问，他便不能充分地答上来，学习上大概很吃力。

于是我讲完课后就留下来，对照自己的教案，看看中居君的笔记，把他漏记、记错的地方添改过来——通常是全部。他家并不在平冢，如果是在藤泽，中居君大概会有很多友人。可是在平冢，虽然同学里有几个他的同乡，但单他一个人住在学校的房子里。我当时想他一定很寂寞，可是中居君并没有让人感到他寂寞，只记得他和同乡活动时非常愉快。

如果留下来当时的记录的话，就会知道中居君的成绩，可惜当时的纸张文件都在那场海啸中遗失了。在我的记忆里中居君不是成绩非常优秀的学生。

那时我在平冢的高浜台租了房子，中居君虽然也到我家里来玩过，但已没有什么特别的印象了。如果当时的房东还能联系上的话，或许还可以回忆起一些事情，不过我教导过的学生众多，兴许他也记不清楚。大约半年前，我的侄子突然联系我，问我说“伯父是不是教过中居君？这本杂志上写了你的事情，你拿去看看。如果真是那么回事，给我们也讲一讲当年的事情”。于是我浏览了那册杂志，似乎是中居君在一次采访中提到了我。杂志上还有他的照片，我虽不善于认人，但的确是中居君的模样。

上周，神奈川县的县警来了这里，又给我看了一张中居君的照片，问我认不认识。从县警那里，我知道中居君做了很恶劣的事情，但我确实与他自毕业后再无联络，没法帮上县警的忙。听说当时在私立平冢学园高等学校当班导的松本先生也说过中居君的一些事情，我就让县警和他联系了。

【助理检察官：浜田县警在前日殉职了，你不知道吗？】

生老病死，人之常情。让我再回到前面的话题。中居君在私立平冢学园高等学校总共只学习了一年，以后就看不到他了，现在回忆起来好像当初中居君就对学习缺乏兴趣。中居君临别时来我租住的房子道别，如果我没有记错的话最后的会面是在毕业典礼的那一天。

据说中居君一直把我的照片挂在寓所的墙上，我其实很惊讶，我竟不知道他是在什么时候，以什么样的形式取得我的照片的了。如果是我担任班导的学生的话，我会和他们一起拍纪念照，可是一次也没和中居君一起照过相。兴许是从学校的网站上下载的，你知道的，“因特网”真的很厉害。我虽然被中居君说为重要的恩师，但我以为所做的对他来说都是多余的事，我所做的只不过是给他添改了一些笔记，我自己也觉得有些不可思议。

【助理检察官：你的意思是你和他没有其他更深的交情了？】

当时我因学历不够，只得请求免职，后来又被降为临时讲师，连他的副班导也算不上。少年时代我也曾离开出生地去到异乡求学，所以我很明白像他这样的学生需要更多的爱惜，这大概就是我让中居君感到特别亲切、特别感激的缘故吧。中居君在访谈里、或是对身边的人，都把我称为恩师，如果我能早些知道他对我的看法就好了。听说中居君在几年前一直都想知道我的消息，如果我能早些和中居君联系上的话，中居君兴许不会做出那些事情来。

可是现在什么也无济于事了，真是遗憾。前些天我从新闻得知中居君失踪的消息，让我回忆起上面所说的那些事情。不知道中居君现在在哪里。

——以上为关系人木村拓哉的口供——  
——没有确凿证据关系人无罪释放——

“木村老师，Good Job.”

我挂断了电话


End file.
